Over the clouds
by Adhatera
Summary: Sólo los pensamientos de una mujer podrían ser tan cambiantes, Kurenai lo sabía aunque no lo diría en voz alta. One-shot.


Mmm, veamos, no sé como habrá quedado esto, a mi me gustó, pero eso depende de cada uno.

Quise escribir algo de Kurenai porque es una gran mujer y me agrada. Habitualmente me cuesta menos ponerme en el lugar de una mujer y eso hace más fácil escribir sobre sus sentimientos. De antemano me disculpo por si aparece alguna falta de ortografía, intento ser lo más pulcra posible en ese sentido, pero puede escaparse... puede pasar.

Como aclaración, recientemente he notado que como estilo personal tengo el fluir de la conciencia, si está un poco desordenado es por que está escrito como si fueran los pensamientos de una persona, y ustedes deben saber que los pensamientos fluyen de acuerdo a las emociones, no son lineales, y eso los hace muy llamativos...

* * *

><p><strong>Over the Clouds<strong>

_**By Adhatera**_

_- ¿Eh? ¿Kurenai-sensei está...? ¡¿Comiste demasiada barbacoa y ahora estás en el hospital?__-_

La efusiva voz de Naruto hizo que su cerebro diera una especie de espasmo antes de comenzar a reír quedamente, subiendo paulatinamente el sonido de sus risas hasta llegar a carcajadas que le secaban la garganta y le provocaban dolor de estómago. ¡Y ese era hijo de uno de los ninjas más grandes que recordara!

Aunque, pensándolo bien, si estaba algo… gorda. No podía negar lo obvio. Pero estaba embarazada, no sobrepeso. Seguramente sería la primera gestante que viera, para reaccionar de un modo tan… bueno, era Naruto después de todo. Y que Shikamaru lo hubiese llevado hasta donde ella estaba, sabía que el rubio no podía estar bien, no después de perder a alguien valioso. ¡Y que fuera precisamente Shikamaru quien lo animara lo hacia tan especial! Porque hay cosas que muy pocas personas logran entender, perder alguien valioso es una de ellas.

Shikamaru lo había dicho, el siempre pensó que podía actuar como un crío porque allí estaba su sensei que solucionaría todo, sin embargo, por mucho que queramos, no se puede estar juntos por siempre, ella lo había aprendido a temprana edad y aunque sigue siendo duro de aceptar, suele ser más duro ayudar a otro a comprender. Por eso la presencia de esos dos lo hacía especial, primero dudaba que Naruto hubiese querido escuchar a alguien y siendo Shikamaru como era, definitivamente no habría encontrado un modo mejor de hacerlo entender. Es que él no sentía emoción alguna por hacer cosas problemáticas y charlar era una de ellas.

Ella tampoco lo esperaba realmente, así como no esperaba embarazarse, pero ocurrió.

_- Tú eres un Shinobi, y como tal, puedes o no tener una larga vida, pero hija mía, además de todo eres una mujer, así que debes sobrevivir lo suficiente como para darme un nieto ¡Y continuar con él la voluntad del fuego! Prométeme al menos eso... Mi destino recae en ti._

Dieciséis años de eso y sonaba igual que si lo hubiese oído ayer.

Había parecido tan machista: por supuesto que era mujer ¡Pero parir hijos no era lo único que podía hacer! Realmente le enojaron esas palabras entonces, antes de perderlo, antes de que ya no hubiese más oportunidades. Pero era kunoichi, y aunque le dolió perderlo, no pudo vivir el duelo como hubiese querido.

Cuando supo de su embarazo lo primero que pasó por su mente fue la cara de su padre: orgullo, fue lo único que pudo ver en su rostro, en el rostro de ese día. Y la cara de Asuma ¡No tuvo precio! La obligó a ir hasta la tumba del tercero, a decírselo como si estuviera allí, escuchándolos. No replicó, no dijo nada porque ella misma se paró frente a la roca del memorial con las flores de siempre justo después de ir al hospital por el resultado del examen.

Se había sentido un poco incomoda antes: algunas nauseas y mareos. Y creyó que sería suficiente. ¡Já! _¿Nadie te preparó para esto en la academia, Kurenai?_, se dijo. _Claro que sí_, se respondió. Pero no había sido suficiente.

El insomnio, la pesadez de las piernas, la espalda, las constantes idas al baño (infructuosas por lo demás), el dolor cada vez más agudo en los pechos, ¡Casi no podía tocarlos!, y las nauseas aumentaron. ¡Y por Dios que temió por su piel! Pero al final – y ¡Gracias a Dios!- no tuvo ni una sola estría, y las manchas en el rostro se irían unas semanas después del parto. ¡Su piel blanca! ¡Su orgullo como kunoichi expuesta al sol diariamente era esa piel casi translucida! Por suerte sería pasajero.

¡Oh, pero no terminó allí! ¡No señor! Las piernas se le hinchaban todos los días, y sus pies casi no cabían en su propio calzado después de caminar un poco por las calles de Konoha. Y el reflujo que apareció cuando el tamaño de su útero comenzó a desplazar a su estómago… ¡dormir semisentada, no es dormir!

Pero todo eso valió la pena, cuando lo sintió moverse por primera vez; había creído que eran sus intestinos, pero se quedó quieta y con ansias esperó el siguiente: ¡era como si la estuviese alertando! _¡Aquí estoy!_ Creyó oír.

Todo eso en unos pocos meses… eso sólo en su cuerpo…

La muerte de Asuma la tomó por sorpresa, uno se espera morir, es la vida shinobi después de todo, sin embargo no estaba preparada para oír eso, no quiso oírlo, porque eso sólo confirmaría un temor que creía alejado de su mente, que quería sofocar, porque no quería eso… no quería estar sola.

Hinata venía tanto como podía, y era bastante seguido. Aunque hubiese preferido la soledad, el quedarse allí mirando a la nada, la presencia de esa muchacha con voz finita que le preparaba té y dulces, y le ayudaba con distintas cosas, en apariencia pequeñas, alejaban esos pensamientos tristes en los que se sumergía cada día, más o menos al momento de dormirse y cuando despertaba, sólo se desviaban cuando estaba atareada o acompañada; le daba un poco de alegría el no saberse sola del todo. Al principio creyó que era un modo de devolverle, de alguna forma, la mano: esa mano que ella tendió cuando, siendo primogénita y todo, era despreciada hasta por sí misma; y eso no le gustó. No le gustó que fuera obligación de su alumna, cuidarla o acompañarla, porque para ella nunca fue eso.

Y no era obligación. Hinata iba a verla, a estar con ella, por cariño, pues la quería, como a la sexy hermana mayor que ella aseguraba ser. Por eso el primer trajecito de su hijo (un mameluco blanco, con un osito bordado a mano) fue un regalo que Hinata dejó con timidez sobre la cama de Kurenai, esperando que ésta lo encontrara cuando ella no estuviera.

Y se tuvo que enjugar las lágrimas con un pequeño pañuelo que encontró para poder abrir la puerta a Kiba y a Shino, que venían también.

Cariño. Jamás pensó que de todo lo que pudo enseñar, esa hubiese sido la única lección que no planeó.

Atribuyó esas mezclas de emociones difíciles de explicar a su estado gravídico.

Le costaba dormir por las noches, y despertaba muy temprano… y tenía tiempo de pensar. Pensaba tanto que se agobiaba por cosas muy pequeñas: el nombre del bebé, dónde dormiría, cómo volvería al servicio de Konoha, si es que lo hacía ¡tenía que hacerlo! ¡No viviría de aire! Y de pronto se encontró con una duda que le carcomió el alma.

¿Y si no era una buena madre?

No había tenido experiencia con niños antes, además de sus estudiantes, y bueno ellos ya eran adolescentes cuando se los asignaron así que sólo tuvo que encausarlos, no criarlos.

¿Qué tal si no podía alejar el recuerdo de Asuma y se sumergía en la depresión de la pérdida al punto de olvidar sus deberes como madre?

¿Y si su hijo no era como ella lo imaginaba?

Y las semanas pasaban, los controles en el hospital de Konoha se hacían más frecuentes: aumentaron su dosis de hierro, por una leve anemia, _"normal del embarazo"_; las mismas preguntas de siempre y bueno, la invitaron a conocer la sala donde sería su parto ¡Faltaba muy poco!

Las comidas en solitario no le agradaban del todo. Siempre podía leer un libro para pasar el rato, pero la conversación con otros seres humanos se le hacía un bien bastante difícil de obtener últimamente: sus alumnos se hallaban en misiones, no podían ir a verla todos los días. Amigas, tenía, pero kunoichis como ella no podían dejar sus puestos para ir a pasar sus tardes acompañándola.

Suspiró con cansancio mientras, en movimientos circulares, esparcía la comida por el plato. Apoyó su rostro en su mano derecha y se puso a pensar. ¿Cuándo prepararía todo lo necesario para el parto? ¡Oh, no! No tenía todo lo que necesitaba.

Con toda la agilidad de una kunoichi con 10 kilos de peso extra, se puso las sandalias y salió en busca de todo lo que le indicaron en el hospital. Si, una buena tarde de compras seguro la haría sentir más relajada.

Un temblor la hizo perder el equilibrio, si no se hubiese sostenido de aquel poste probablemente hubiese caído sin remedio. Un nuevo temblor sacudió con fuerza el suelo de la aldea. Instintivamente, buscó la fuente del tumulto que crecía en polvareda y aldeanos corriendo; una gruesa cortina de polvo ocasionado por escombros la cegó brevemente. Sus ojos, acostumbrados a condiciones adversas, ya fuera oscuridad, humo o tierra, igualmente pudieron distinguir la silueta de algo grande moviéndose por la aldea, sin importarle pasar por edificios o personas; eso la alertó lo suficiente como para saber que no era un buen momento para estar de pie sin hacer nada.

Como pudo, aun tambaleándose por las sacudidas de la tierra cada vez de uno de esos seres que ya eran más de tres, se movían destrozando cuanto hallaban a su paso.

- ¡La aldea está siendo invadida! – Oyó gritar.

Lo siguiente que supo es que estaba siendo arrastrada por una mano que la obligó a correr a todo lo que daba. Aun un poco sacudida por la impresión pudo distinguir la cabellera de Shikamaru que la guiaba hacia uno de los refugios dispuestos para esas situaciones.

No dijo mucho, sólo algo sobre mantenerse a salvo y Akatsuki, antes de marcharse dejándola al cuidado de un par de genins.

Tampoco prestó demasiada atención, la sola mención del grupo de terroristas le produjo un malestar indistinguible entre la ira extrema y el miedo: Asuma muerto por las manos de ese grupo de mal nacidos y ahora su aldea, su hogar convertido en un campo de batalla indescriptible. Sus rojos ojos se llenaron de lágrimas que intentó contener apretando fuertemente los párpados, esperando que así el caos desapareciera y diera paso al día luminoso que había visto comenzar.

Pero nada ocurrió: los gritos de terror continuaron, las sacudidas por el peso de las invocaciones, las batallas, la destrucción: todo se prolongó de un modo casi agónico.

Preparada para esas situaciones, la villa había dispuesto distintos puntos de resguardo, que contaban con más o menos lo básico para situaciones de emergencia. Pero cuyo abastecimiento no podría soportar por mucho el hacinamiento y los heridos.

Como pudo se asió a una pared, antes de caer de rodillas gimiendo por un dolor desconocido… parecido a un cólico, que se iniciaba en el fondo del útero y se extendía. ¡Mierda! La corrida y la adrenalina, habrían dado inicio a las contracciones uterinas, que no esperaba sino hasta unas semanas más. ¿Qué hacer? Alertar a alguien, ¿a quién? En silencio soportó la contracción hasta que cesó. Una contracción no es suficiente para iniciar un trabajo de parto, le debía tranquilidad a su hijo.

Pero, y ¿si las contracciones continuaban y debía dar a luz allí mismo?

Se preocupó, llevaba días pensando en cómo sería su parto, como la tratarían durante el trabajo de éste, si estaría acompañada, si podría soportar el dolor que dicen es el más terrible de todos. Pero no estaba esta situación en su cabeza, no estaba el hecho de tener que correr por su vida, sus vidas, nunca pensó que tal vez, en vez de una blanca sala de parto, su hijo nacería entre desconocidos aldeanos con quienes nunca se detuvo demasiado a conversar.

Una contracción tras otra. El dolor era muy intenso, pero aún no eran tan seguidas. ¡Y se supone que tendría que soportarlas por hasta veinte horas! Quiso llorar, gritar, gemir, pedir por favor que alguien la ayudara… a ella, una ninja, una orgullosa kunoichi.

_Asuma_.

Una mano regordeta se posó sobre su hombro, al tiempo en que una nueva contracción comenzaba. Con sus ojos rojos humedecidos buscó el rostro compungido en miedo, pero repleto de bondad de una señora bajita, con un delantal.

- Usted fue la pareja de Asuma-san, ¿cierto? –a decir verdad no se lo esperaba, pero igualmente asintió a la dependienta del local de barbacoas donde Asuma solía llevar al equipo diez. - ¿Ya han comenzado las contracciones?

- S-si, creo que fue por todo lo de la aldea – su mirada era triste, ella lo sabía por la mirada de compasión que le lanzó la señora. Justo cuando comenzaba una nueva contracción, la señora se agachó a su altura para mirarla fijamente.

- Respiré profundo por la nariz y bote lentamente, no quiere desmayarse, ¿verdad? – la voz era un poco rasposa, pero gentil. Kurenai sonrió quedamente e hizo como le indicó, consiguiendo sentirse un poco mejor.

Pero no importaba si se sentía mejor o no en compañía de la mujer que le hablaba de lo mucho que se divertía cada vez que Asuma llevaba a sus alumnos al local, _siempre fue un gran hombre que sabía como convencer a esos jovencitos_, lo único importante era que en ese momento sólo podía pensar en su hijo, el hijo de ambos, que se movía frenético, asegurando su bienestar. Lo único que quería era poder cerrar los ojos y soñar con ese niño que correría sonriente hasta la academia, de su mano, saludándola con la misma sonrisa desparpajada de su padre, quería ir a casa y cantarle para que él pudiera dormir tranquilo, y ella pudiera soñar con él de la mano; gruesas lágrimas acudieron a sus ojos y rodaron por sus mejillas cuando pensó que todo eso podría no ocurrir, que eso pudiera quedarse allí, en su mente y no ser realidad jamás, como los sueños secretos de su padre sosteniendo a su nieto.

Se sintió infinitamente mejor, cuando la mujer se sentó a su lado y le habló de una ocasión hacía más de dos años… quiso dar las gracias, pero las palabras se atoraron en su garganta y se confundieron con un gemido que era más parte de su llanto interno que de un intento de hablar.

Las horas pasaron, lentas, marcando cada paso de la invasión, que desde la distancia no era más que un rumor de destrucción… no había certezas, sólo especulación, anhelos y suplicas.

La figura se elevó sobre la aldea y lo siguiente fue una gran nube de polvo que cubrió todo, destruyendo, llevándose todo con ella. _Nos pondremos de pie, tenemos piernas, y no nos han quitado el espíritu_. Al menos eso no se lo podían llevar, se consoló.

No hubo más dolor en su vientre, su hijo no nacería allí, así que podía estar más tranquila, aguardaría las noticias como los demás, aunque siendo ninja la ansiedad por saber que ocurría la hacía recorrer con la mirada cada rincón, como esperando que de la nada las visiones surgieran y se enterara de todo.

Se acarició el vientre, con algo de lástima se imaginó el final trágico de todo… Asuma otra vez acudió a su cabeza, con su rostro sonriente y la promesa de dejar el cigarrillo, dándole las amapolas, comiendo dangos rellenos de anko en su departamento, las flores y el olor a tabaco… no se esperaba esa declamación, no quería que perdiera eso que era tan característico en él… no ambicionaba milagros como ése.

Había tantas cosas que hubiese querido decir, tanto que hacer juntos, tantas cosas que ella jamás podría decirle a él y otras tantas que le hubiese gustado oír.

La soledad es una compañera extraña y ambigua: podría ser un bálsamo consolador cuando las cosas iban mal, te podía ayudar si la necesitabas, pero te podía dejar como a ella, en ese momento: triste, esperando por cosas que no llegarían.

Lo único que le quedaba era ese hijo que se estaba esforzando por proteger, ese hijo que de su padre sólo sabría que fue un gran shinobi hasta el final, un hombre que se esforzó por proteger la villa que ahora yacía desaparecida en medio de escombros, imposible de recuperar lo perdido; eso que ya se fue, no se puede pretender recuperar, porque no será como antes, no importa lo mucho que te esfuerces en creerlo, se había ido, todo se lo llevó Akatsuki, y mientras ella estuviera allí acariciándose el vientre, entre gente sollozando, sin recibir noticias se sentiría igual de miserable que cuando le dieron la noticia de su muerte. Sólo podía esperar y, en silencio, orar por que las horas oscuras dieran paso al luminoso sol, porque las nubes dejaran ver eso que está más allá de ellas, por sobre su blanco impoluto.

Si pudiera, habría volado sobre las nubes.

* * *

><p>NA: no sé si lo sepan pero se dice que el dolor de parto es uno de los tres más grandes que puede experimentar una persona; los otros dos son: los cólicos renales y los dolores del nervio trigémino, que inerva la dentadura. El dolor provocado por el cáncer tiene su punto aparte.

Espero que les haya gustado.

Gracias por leer, un abrazo.


End file.
